Fighting in the forest
by Deus ab Tenebra
Summary: Just my dream, nothing too important, but I thought it could be a nice story.


**_AN:_** This is my dream, nothing real (except me and my personality), and I thought this might be a nice little story. If you disagree, let me know what you didn't like and why, I'd love some constructive criticism. Also, this is the best point to give some background info about my appearance. I'm a 6' 2'' man with a fairly muscular physique, I have short brown hair and cold blue eyes (people have looked into my eyes and started to fear me, not kidding) and am cleanly shaven. I was wearing my long black leather coat, hoodie with a chained angel and a regular tank top. I had boots and black pants with many straps and belts. The man had short gray hair and no facial hair. He wore brown leather jacket, blue jeans and white sneakers. **_End AN._**

I was walking a road in the woods near my home. It was a beautiful, rainy forest with plenty of birches, spruces and pines, but something was... Off. It was thundering and very windy, and the road was unusually rough and long. I nonetheless decided to keep going, further down to the woods.

I had walked for what seemed like hours. I'd never seen that place before, there were massive rocks, almost like very old mountains and the opening was surrounded by many maples and alders. I walked a little more, and I heard a familiar, quiet voice that belonged to a girl. I started running, because she sounded very distressed. After a while of running, I came to a sight of a petite, beautiful girl with black hair, she was wearing a white dress down to her knees and a bow under her bosom. When I got closer I saw a tall, muscular man with a machete. ''No, stop! Don't come any closer! Please...!'' she whimpered. ''He's going to kill her!'' I thought. ''HEY!'' I shouted, and the man took a sharp turn towards me lifting his attention from her to me. ''You wanna have some fun, huh?!'' The man smiled almost psychotically. ''Well, come on then! I'm sure I can last long enough for you to have enough fun'' I said while taking off my coat and hoodie, revealing a black tank top. The man started running towards me whilst I took a fighting position. ''RUN!'' I shouted to the girl, but she was paralyzed by fear. I shifted my attention to the man. He started swinging the machete at a great speed while running towards me. He was still around six meters away from me when I realized he swung his weapon too quickly for me to be able to grab his arm unharmed, so I had to take a defensive stance. The man cut my arms and chest full of wounds, but I was lucky not to bust an artery. The man started to make large, strong slashes that were slow enough for me to dodge them. The man slashed at my head, but I knelt so he missed and kicked his stomach as hard as I could. He flew down and was out of air for a while, or so it seemed. I got back on my feet and had a look at him. He was in great pain, I had broken two ribs. I walked away from him when he suddenly got up, albeit slowly. He started laughing, and made a face that said ''This'll be it, last attack. Win or lose.'' He took his machete from the ground and put it in front of him as if he was going to skewer me. He started running again, and he had stopped smiling for the first time. I took a fighting stance again, and he approached very quickly. He was just about to stab me when I made pirouette-like twist to his right side, hit his forearms with my left hand and took the machete in my right hand. I had started to feel slightly dizzy because of my bloodloss, but had to shake it off. The man tried to get his weapon back when I grasped his right arm and twisted it so that his hands were next to each other, and struck his machete through the palms of his hands, left there and hit the back of his neck so he lost conciousness.

After that, I went to take my hoodie and coat, and put my hoodie on her arms. She clearly was even more afraid of me than she was of him, as I smiled through the whole fight almost insanely and was all bloody. I got me very sad, as she was shivering of both cold and fear, but didn't want to come with me back to ''civilization''. I left her my hoodie, put my coat on my left shoulder and dizzily started walking away. ''Why...?!'' I heard. ''Why did you do that?! You could have died!'' she shouted, crying. I turned back to her. ''Because I love you. And I am willing to die for you.'' The girl was speechless, confused and crying. She got up, slowly, and ran towards me. She was just about to hug me when I fell on my knees. ''Ugh...'' I muttered, and everything faded to black.


End file.
